Tainted Love
by Yuri Chidori
Summary: Five friends; one guy who kisses the other guy, the other guy finding himself in the middle of a love triangle, one girl who doesn't want to chose between two guys, one guy who's clueless, and one girl who kisses anyone. How will this turn out?
1. The Friendship of a Lifetime

Rain tapped the windows of my room as thunder gently rumbled from a distance, threatening a storm to come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, because if I did...we would see some yaoi...possible yuri? ;; Point: Do not own FF. Onto the story!

**Warning:** There will most likely be yaoi and maybe yuri in the future, just letting you know now.

1. The Friendship of a Lifetime .1

_Lucas_

Rain tapped the windows of my room as thunder gently rumbled from a distance, threatening a storm to come. Getting depressed of the droopy weather, I pushed myself away from my homework and sighed. Weather like this always got me down—staying inside was one of my few pet peeves. Then again, what can you do? It's not like I could control nature. Thankfully, my mother broke the boredom—I prayed she wouldn't' tell me to do some chore or something, though.

"Oh, Lucas! It's good that you're still here." My mother—Christie—sighed in relief. "Quickly, your father needs you!"

_Where else would I be? _In response I jumped up immediately, grabbing my sword and shield. "What is it? A monster?" I asked, ready for battle.

She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "Lucas, stop joking around, this is urgent! Hurry!"

Urgent? If it's not a monster, why would it be urgent? Much to my dislike I stowed away my weapon and rushed outside. The rain was coming down hard, and it was hard to see. I could barely make out my father's figure waving for me to follow, and cautiously followed him to the edge of town, where the river was flooding.

"Lucas!" My father—Elrond—bellowed over the clash of thunder. "Someone's stuck in the isle on the river!" He pointed to the isle (which I almost didn't see) and sure enough, someone laid there, unmoving.

I peered through the rain, the waved of the water roaring threateningly. Still, there was no way I couldn't help. "Give me the rope!" I shouted, which sounded meek compared to my father's bellow. _Focus Lucas! No time to think on how meek-looking you are! _I tied the rope around my waist and gave a few yanks, making sure the other men would be able to pull me back up. In town I was the one of the best swimmers, and it looked like I was the only nimble one who could go against those threatening waves. I gave the signal and dove into the water.

Normally, it would have felt refreshing—I loved swimming. However the water was pushing me this way and that, and soon water forced its way into my nose and I almost drowned. So I surfaced and fought my way to the isle.

It was a girl—she looked at me through droopy clear blue eyes under a mess of long blue hair. "Don't worry!" I told (well shouted) her, hoisting her onto my back and tying her to me. "I'll take you to safety!"

She looked at me, her eyes still half closed. "...Thank you for saving Usagi..." she whispered, and her eyes closed before I could ask.

_.._

"Careful!" My mother instructed as I put the girl on the couch. "Poor thing...how did she get in the middle of the river?"

"No idea." Piper—the lilty neighbor—sighed, his hand scratching his head. "All I know is Keri's daughter spotted a falling star before the storm started, towards the river."

I ignored the adults' talk and looked at the girl. She thanked me for saving Usagi—I guessed that was her name. Her face looked at peace, lit by the fire not too far away. The dress she wore hugged her curves, but was simple. I thought she was kind of cute. When would she wake up?

To my surprise, she opened her eyes, but they weren't the blue I saw before—they were green! "Where...am I...?" she asked groggily, slowly sitting up.

"You're in Tipa." I told her, smiling. I guess the rain messed up my sight. "We found you on the river, are you okay now?"

She looked around. "Tipa...?" She looked so confused, but shook her head. "Yes, um...I'm Usagi."

"Lucas." I grinned in response, but inspected her carefully. "Are you...a Clavat?"

The girl laughed in response. "No, I'm not."

"A Selkie? No problem!"

"I'm not a Selkie either." She giggled. "You're so odd, suggesting those races...Everyone knows those kind don't live in Lunari."

It was my turn to be confused. "What's Lunari?" I asked, frowning.

She laughed again. "You're so funny! You don't know the name of the Moon Village?"

"So you indeed fell from the sky..." My father crossed his arms, and I realized the adults had joined us.

Usagi's eyes went big, and she jumped up from the couch. "I fell...? It can't be!" she gasped, horrified. Without warning she ran to the window and looked at the moon above. "I did...I fell..."

_.._

"From the sky?" Choky asked, unconvinced. "No way!"

"It's true!" Lila insisted, turning to Kelly. "You're the one that saw her fall!"

Kelly pondered for a moment, and then responded. "It's true—The Elder is planning on hiring mercenaries to get her to Rebena Te Ra for help to get back on Lunari." She explained.

"Mercenaries? Why don't they just send Lucas to do it?" Choky asked with a frown. "You know, instead of wasting their Gil..."

I grinned, folding my arms. My father and I were watching the conversation from a couple of feet away, under the old tree. "You see? Everyone thinks so except for you." I pointed out, victorious.

My father scratched his beard, thinking carefully. "Protecting someone is a big responsibility." He started. I groaned, but he ignored me and continued. "I'm guessing you want me to skip the speech, huh?"

"I can do it." I told him. "I'm almost eighteen. Give me a chance, will you?" I grinned. "After all, I learned from the best!"

He laughed and shook his head with a sigh. "Lucas, Lucas...just like your mother when she traveled the world...It's a bit too late to take back the money, but I only requested one mercenary for help." He stole a glance at his watch. "He should be arriving any minute. He will accompany you and Usagi."

I shrugged but agreed. "I won't let you down." I assured him. "Who's the mercenary—"

"There he is."

_?? (Mercenary)_

Tipa was the image of a peaceful town—children were running around, doing their parents chores and their share of work. Today seemed like a busy day, but nonetheless I made my way to the center of town, where a handful of people had gathered.

"Welcome!" the oldest mad—The Elder, I assumed—greeted me at once.

I gave a bow of respect and scanned the people. The Elder, a boy, a girl, and an older man were there. What really caught my attention were the boy and girl.

She stood timidly, her waist-length hair into a braid. She wore a white-and dark blue dress that looked _very_ sexy on her, but I didn't say anything yet.

Then there was the boy. He was dressed in green, with his light brown hair. His arms were crossed, but he didn't look mad—he actually looked a little excited.

"This is Usagi." The Elder spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The boy is Lucas—he'll be accompaniying you."

Usagi and Lucas...ordinarily, I'd object to having a third wheel, but it didn't bother me—not this time.

"I am Xander." I introduced myself, brushing back my short blonde hair. "I will be escorting you two to Rebena Te Ra."

"Thank you." Usagi spoke. Her smile was heavenly and contagious—I found myself smiling before anything.

_..__Usagi_

"We'll go to the Iron Mills first." Xander spoke, walking a little ahead of us. It was a bit difficult to keep up but I managed—it would be rude to ask him and Lucas to slow down on my behalf.

"Sounds good." Lucas replied, and I nodded in agreement.

We reached a small, rocky hill. "We can climb over this." Xander nodded, and simply walked up. Lucas and I followed, but I found it tricky—some of the rocks I stepped on gave way, and I almost tripped. I still tripped, however, on this one rock that unexpectedly gave way. I never fell, though—Xander had grabbed my arm before I could fall.

"If you needed help, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled, and I felt my face turn crimson. Before I knew it, he had hoisted me onto his back, and was walking faster than ever.

Lucas had beat us over, but we kept walking along the path as soon as Xander let me down.

As we walked the sun went down slowly, and then darkness. The moon shone brightly, and it was then Xander decided we should make camp. While Lucas went searching for firewood, I looked for two flat rocks to spark a fire with.

"If you brought any more firewood, we could have built a house." I heard Xander laugh as I found one rock.

Lucas dumped the firewood and arranged them into a circle. "It's for the whole night." He explained as I found the other rock.

"How do you use these for sparks?" I asked, handing them to Xander.

"Watch and learn, princess." He winked, and my cheeks turned slightly pink as Lucas looked the other way, crossing his arms. Xander made three strikes, and in an instant a fire was ablaze, hungry for more wood.

"Excellent!" I smiled, and found Xander's eyes locked onto me.

"Anytime." He smiled back.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, I turned to Lucas. "Can you do that as well?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly, poking the wood around the fire. "It's not that hard."

There was a silence as we listened to nature's music. An idea popped into my head and I motioned for the two to come to me. "Why don't we form a bond?" I asked, getting feathers and bands from my pocket.

"How so?" Lucas asked curiously.

I handed him a single white feather along with the green band, handed Xander two white feathers with the red band, and kept three feathers for myself with the last blue band. "Do as I do." I instructed, lacing the feathers together with the band. Afterwards I put the band on my head, and saw they did the same. "These feathers are from the same bird." I explained. "In Lunari, to signify true friendship, we take feathers from the same bird and put them in our hair." I explained.

"Why do you want to be friends with us?" Lucas asked. "You just met us."

"It was fate that brought me here." I told him. "It was fate that bound us together, don't you see?"

Xander shrugged. "If you say so, then so be it."

I nodded. "The bonds of friendship are strongest of all." I told them.

"Sounds good." Lucas grinned, his hand out.

Xander laughed but agreed. "Friendship, huh?" he said, putting his hand on Lucas'.

I put my hand on his. "Indeed." I smiled, thanking the stars that I fell from Lunari.


	2. Xander's Interests

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FF

**Disclaimer:** I _wish_ I owned FF...Anyways, onto the story.

**Warning:** There will be a yaoi moment in this chapter. (:3)

2. The Healer of the Heart .2

_Xander_

"Morning already?" Lucas asked groggily after I woke him up. "Why?"

"The sun has to come up sometime." I replied, shaking Usagi's shoulder. "Wake up, princess, time to go."

She pouted, shaking her head and turning the other way. I shrugged and went to where Lucas was, not too far away.

"Five minutes." I told her sternly, and turned to Lucas. "So, you two a couple?"

Lucas gave me a wear look. "Why?"

"That's a no." I snickered, and his face turned beet red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped at me.

Trying to make it look like I was hurt, I replied, "You're so mean, Lucas! All I did was ask a question, did I not?" I turned my back to him. "We should be getting along; the journey ahead is quite a long one."

All I heard was some rocks being picked up from the ground, some shuffling, and splash, and Lucas' mutter, "Sorry." He must have fell into the small pond.

"Don't worry about it." I turned around, raising my eyebrows. Apparently, he had fallen and was taking off the top shirt he had on. To his annoyance, the bottom shirt was wet, too. He groaned and took it off. To my surprise, he was pretty muscular.

"What, you see something you like?" he teased, laughing.

Little did he know I did.

_Lucas_

I laughed and set my shirts to dry. "They'll probably be dry when Usagi wakes up, no worries." I told him. When I turned around, though, there was a look on his face I thought was a little creepy.

"How old are you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sixteen." I replied, sitting on top of a boulder. "Why?"

"Sixteen..." he repeated, as if testing those words. "Then I'm a year your major."

I shrugged, and started washing my face. "What of it?" When I looked up, I almost had a heart attack; Xander was sitting right next to me.

He stared at me with those orange eyes of his, lost in thought. His blonde hair had this scent, the scent of battle, I think. "Which way do you go?" he suddenly asked.

"Way of what?" I asked nervously, unaware that he was getting closer to my face.

Without another second to spare, his lips were on mine. We stayed like that, but I couldn't support his weight—I fell back and took him with me, and we fell into the little pond.

"W-What was that?" I asked, sitting up.

Xander looked at me, more surprised than I was. "I-I, I'm sorry!" he apologized, helping me up.

"That was...really random." I admitted, trying to laugh.

We both laughed nervously, and then there was an awkward silence as Usagi woke up. "Why are you two wet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We fell." Xander said before anything, and started outing out the fire.

I lightly touched my lips with my fingertips, thinking. What was that kiss for? Was that what he was talking about, what way I went? That meant he was...

"Lucas?" Usagi asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

There's no time to be thinking about that. Still...why?


	3. Truth Be Told

Lucas

_Lucas_

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It distracted me in battle, kept me up at night, and was the first thing I thought about when I awakened. Finally, Xander motioned to me while Usagi went looking for rocks. We sat on the grass under a tree as the moon started peeking out for behind some clouds.

"You've been thinking." He smiled nervously, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Xander, why did you kiss me?" I finally asked, looking at him.

Xander looked at me, the moon shining on his brilliant features. No! Stop! Argh! Females, think females! Boobs! Big squishy boobs! Oh god…what have I succumbed to?! "I like you, Lucas." He replied ever so calmly.

Trying to keep my cool, I brushed my hair back, nervously chuckling. "I didn't think you went that way." I told him. "You look like one of those guys who always gets the ladies."

He laughed, his pearly white teeth glistening...Geez, what was wrong with me? "Yes, I am. However, I do sometimes stray off the path." He admitted.

"So you've kissed both guys and girls." I said bluntly, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah."

I pouted and pretended to be hurt. "I was hoping I'd be the one guy to change you."

He laughed and punched my arm. "Stop teasing me, I know you have a thing for Usagi." He winked.

It was true, and I was glad as hell that he recognized it. "I knew you did too." I said. "That's why you threw me off when you kissed me."

"No offense, but you're not much competition." He snickered, and it was my turn to punch him.

"Says you. I saved her life—I'm the classic hero, if you will." I told him, puffing my chest out.

"Maybe, but I'm the knight in shining armor she's dreamed about." Xander replied smoothly, raising his arms in victory—though I wasn't finished yet.

"Dreams are nothing to reality. AND I'm adorable!"

"Well I'm hot."

"Adorable beats hotness."

"What?" Usagi asked, confused. It seemed she had walked into the conversation, and we were too busy bickering to notice.

I took the rocks from her and with two strikes made the fire. "Usagi, you think I'm cute, right?" I asked, looking at Xander mischeviously.

"Of course." She replied, nodding.

A smirk met my lips and I raised my eyebrows at Xander. He wasn't about to give up, though. "Of course, but I'm hot, right?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied almost immediately.

Are you serious? There was NO way I was gonna lose to him. So, I got up and walked to Usagi and wrapped my arm around her waist. "That's quite alright. Usagi, you know I like you, right?"

"Fuck that." Xander protested, pushing me aside. "He kissed me you know. He's gay. Completely gay."

"No! HE kissed ME!" I insisted, pushing him back. "He's the bisexual fiend who almost raped me yesterday. You should've seen him—if you weren't there he probably would've taken me."

Usagi laughed, shaking her head. "What you two will do for a girl." She laughed, sitting under the tree.

Xander and I looked at each other, and then sat on either side of her. I knew what he was thinking. Unfortunately, I was thinking the same thing.


	4. Maybe One More Time

Usagi

Author's note: okay, I've blown through the first 3 chaps, really sorry about that, but I'm always in a rush when writing this story. Not to fear! Lengthy chaps will arrive from now on!

Warning: Another yaoi moment will occur, this time a little more interesting 

_Usagi_

"Finally!" Lucas cheered as Rebena Te Ra came into sight.

It was a glorious city—everything was so colorful! The buildings seemed to reach for the sky. There were dancers and musicians along the streets, and people were either watching the performers, shopping for goods, or talking with one another. In the middle of the city was a fountain with steps leading up to it.

"Do you like it?" Xander asked as we started walking towards the castle ahead.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I've never seen anything like this before..." I replied, still in awe.

The castle was enormous—I almost fell back looking up at it. Nonetheless I tried to keep my senses to a minimum—I did not want to seem like a child new to this world. We entered the castle and waited for an audience with the king.

"His Majesty." A Yuke, I believe, introduced, and the king himself walked into the room and sat upon his throne.

Xander and Lucas bowed immediately—I quickly followed. Was it custom to bow in the presence of royalty?

"Arise." He ordered, though it sounded like more of a request. "I assume you three are the ones from Tipa?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Xander replied as he and Lucas stood. I did the same. "I am a Mercenary hired by the village, named Xander. This is Lucas—" Lucas nodded. "—And this is Usagi."

"The girl who fell from the moon." The king pondered to himself. "May I ask to be alone for a moment? There are some questions I need to ask."

_Xander_

A knight had escorted us to one of the king's guest quarters. He warned us this would take a while, so we were free to roam the castle.

We had gone around about five times and Usagi had yet to return.

"Must…fight…boredom…" Lucas complained, sinking onto the queen sized bed. "Oh?" He rubbed the blanket with his hands. "Wow! Tipa-made blankets!"

I jumped onto the blanket and found it _very_ comforting. "Like you could just melt away into the land of slumber." I commented, grinning. I found myself thinking about that little kiss we shared and pouted.

Lucas caught sight of me and grinned sheepishly. "What?" he asked, laughing a little.

For two seconds I didn't respond, but instead thought about that kiss. From what I remembered, he had enjoyed it. I was almost sure of it. "Just thinking." I said innocently, inching closer to his face.

"Not again, Xander!" he protested, actually turning his back on me. "I'm not letting you take advantage of me!"

My jaw dropped. "What?"

He looked back at me, that adorable pout on his face. Geez, and he wonders why I'm going gay for him. "It's not fair to Usagi."

"She's clueless." I said bitterly. "Come _on_." I whined, embracing him in a hug.

"You smell like perfume." He muttered.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

_Lucas_

His lips briefly brushed against my forehead, and I couldn't help but grumble. It still felt awkward to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Maybe once more will satisfy him?

I looked up at him, his orange eyes staring right back at me. He was so close, I could count every long, curled eyelash.

"It's not right." I replied quietly.

"I know." He grinned, and suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed. He laughed when my face turned red and left a trail of kisses from my forehead to my lips, and then from there to my neck.

"W-Wait—!" I cried, suddenly feeling both awkward and dirty.

"Too late to back out now." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Hate to tell you, but even if you were with a girl, you'd still be on bottom."

Holy crap!

The second I thought of pushing him off he pinned my wrists above my head. Would this be considered rape? I don't think so, since I sort of gave him the green light…Yet, I didn't want it anymore…Or did I? Maybe I was just nervous…

Argh! What the hell am I thinking?!

"X-Xander…!" I gasped as he licked my neck. I was _very_ ticklish. "H-H-Hold on…!"

With one hand he held my hands above my head, with the other he massaged my back. It felt so relaxing, and _maybe _I liked it. Just a little bit. His lips came back up to kiss me, and he stuck his tongue in my mouth again (he did this at the river, but I was so shocked I forgot).

"What're you guys doing…?"

We both turned our heads to see Usagi standing at the door with a very confused expression.

"I'm teaching Lucas not to be so submissive." Xander grinned.

"I'm not submissive!" I argued, feeling my face get hot.

He finally got off, but I swore I saw him lick his lips after he got off me.


	5. What She Wants?

**Okay, Microsoft Word refused to work for me, SO I'm on Wordpad now (which isn't so bad--yay!). Sorry this took so long. I don't own FFCC, but I do own Lucas, Xander, Usagi, and Yukino.**

_Usagi_

"What is 'go out to lunch'?" I asked Lucas as Xander lead the way.

"You never heard of lunch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the 'go out' part." I replied.

Xander spun around and walked backwards. "It means we're going to go eat outside the palace to a restaurant. You know, going out?" he said, winking. "My treat."

"Gee, thanks…" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I'm not paying for you." Xander told him, laughing.

Earlier on, I had seen a sight that confused me. Xander had been on top of Lucas, and it looked like they were kissing. Two very cute boys kissing…I thought it only happened in stories, but it seemed it happened here, too. I watched the two bicker and giggled. They must really like each other. Still, this meant competition.

"Watch out!" Lucas called, but it was too late; Xander walked back first into a traveling girl.

The bag she was holding fell, and its contents crawled away as the bag hit the ground.

"Oh crap." Xander turned the right way. "Sorry…" he mumbled, scooping up the books that fell out.

"Ah, it's alright, it's alright!" the girl sighed. "I just have really bad luck." She explained, taking the books from Xnader.

"No, it was his fault." Lucas piped up. "He was the idiot walking backwards."

As Lucas received a bop to the head the girl giggled. "Are you headed to Le Petite?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She beamed, finally showing a smile. Adjusting her glasses slightly, her violet eyes gleamed. "I'm an oracle."

"A what?" Lucas asked, rubbing his head.

I clapped my hands together. "An oracle is someone who can see into the future!" I explained excitedly.

"Really…?"

"Yes, Lucas." She nodded as Lucas gasped. "You were about to introduce yourself."

"I'm Usagi." I introduced myself. "This is—"

"Xander." She nodded again. "I'm Yukino."

"Yukino…?" Xander thought to himself, and I raised my eyebrows. "Would you like to join us?"

My jaw dropped as Lucas crossed his arms. "That guy's a player…" Lucas muttered, obviously displeased.

Yukino shook her head. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your relationships." She giggled.

Relationships…? "Does that mean we're gonna be a threesome?!" Lucas blurted out, his face red.

There was a VERY awkward silence after that. Of course, Xander broke it by saying, "That'd be pretty hot." He nodded, not realizing he started another akward silence.

_Lucas_

We managed to convince Yukino to join us, and soon the four of us were seated in the restaurant, looking over the menus. Usagi's face had turned red when Xander said that thing about the threesome. Did that mean she liked that idea?

"The fruits are so fresh here." Xander commented, eating a grape. "I wonder how…"

"The crystal's energy, perhaps?" Yukino suggested. "It does give a sort of life-givng glow, yes?"

I took a good look at Yukino. I'll admit, she was fairly pretty, but I didn't see what he saw in her...Then again, two different people with two different views were bound to have different opinions.

"I think it's because of the people who grow them." Usagi said, nodding. "Love and good wishes travel through the fruit grown and are spread into the world."

"Poetic." Xander laughed.

Yukino nodded. "I agree, one's feelings do go through to their work." she sighed slightly, checking the menu. "Whether they be positive or negative..."

We ate, talked, laughed, and leanred a little more on Yukino. Being an oracle, she traveled around the world studying history, since she already knew of the future. I thought it was kinda cool but the other two didnt seem to think so. Usagi ocasionally nodded, but she looked spaced out, and Xander simply wasn't interested. As we left the restaurant, Usagi pulled me aside while the other two chatted.

"Lucas...may I ask you something?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixed on mine. "Please, I ask for an honest answer..."

I'll admit I was surprised. "What is it?"

Her face turned bright red. "You...like me, right?"

"Of course, you're a good friend--"

She cut me off, apparently annoyed. "I mean _like_." She hesitated. "Do you _like_ Xander?"

"No." I said quickly and bluntly. "Usagi, I only like girls, so I have no idea why you'd get that idea."

"Well, with Xander's tongue in your mouth, I only assumed." she shrugged, not knowing she pretty much gave me a smack to the face.

A long silence issued after, so we caught up with the other two, one thing in my head: Usagi either wanted a threesome, or she enjoyed watching Xander kissing me.


	6. He Knows He Likes It

Author's note: Yaoi moment down there. I don't own FFCC, but I do own Lucas, Xander, Usagi, and Yukino.

_Lucas_

I am not gay. I am not gay. I am NOT gay!

My face fumed as we walked back to the castle. Xander chatted happily with Yukino, who had at first been reluctant but had agreed to join us. That guy had to be either gay or bisexual, because he was a bit _too good at picking up girls. Nontheless I told myself to keep my guard up--who knew what this guy would do next…_

"_Oh, Usagi?" Xander asked, bringing my attention back to him. "Wanna do me a favor and go tell the kind we're here?"_

_Usagi looked a bit surprised but nodded, "Is it all right if I take Yukino with me?"_

"_Sure." Usagi grabbed Yukino's arm and dragged her off without another word._

_I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and glared at Xander. "Letting a girl slip past you so easy?" I asked, folding my arms._

_Xander studied me carefully. "Jealous?"_

"_Of?"_

"_That I can pick up a girl so easy?" he shot back, smirking._

_My face turned red slightly. "If you pick them up so easily, why the hell do you toy around with me?"_

"_You let me." he shrugged, also folding his arms. "I can't help that you're SUCH an Uke."_

"_WHAT?!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'M AN UKE?!"_

"_Calm down, you're just my Uke." he winked as I fumed._

"_Why me? Just answer that." I asked, turning away._

_Xander slowly crept up on me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Because…you kind of look like a girl…" he kissed my neck. "And you're pretty cute, if I do say so myself."_

"_Xander! Stop!" I barked at him, trying to wrangle from his grip._

_This only made him hug me tighter, and to my horror he slid a hand down the front of my pants. Before I could even say something he had grabbed my penis and started massaging it slowly. My whole body froze, and Xander took advantage to kick the nearest door open and dragged me in there, throwing me onto the couch._

"_Wait! Don't! I'm not gay!" I cried as he pressed his chest against mine._

"_You don't have to be gay." he murmured, unzipping my pants._

_Again he had started to massage my penis, and I bit my lip as he nipped my neck. "Damn it…don't…" _

_My resisting seemed to only drive him on, but the less I resisted, the more he took advantage. As if reading my mind, Xander whispered, "I love it when you fight back." He licked my neck and I giggled uncomfortably._

"_Haven't you had enough?" I asked quietly, almost giving up completely._

"_Oh…almost." he smirked, and without so much of a warning he had pulled down my pants. My body froze up again and of course, the worst happened before I knew it. Xander had forced his own penis into my hole, and I screamed in pain and he thrusted and squeezed my penis harder. In about a minute I came all over his hand and he finally stopped, pulling himself out. I fell face forward onto the couch, pulling up my pants with trembling hands._

_I actually enjoyed that. "You…bastard…" I hissed, zipping my pants up._

"_Hold on, I missed something." he said, pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away rather quickly, pulling up his pants. "There we go." he grinned as I blushed. "You know you loved it."_

"_Oh gee, I appreciated you shoving yourself into my ass." I snapped, trying desperately to hide the fact that I enjoyed it a little._

"_It's okay, the more we do it, the more you'll like it." he beamed._

_What the fuck?!_


End file.
